


Until The End Of Time

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Date Night, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie Week 2020 Day Four: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” + LoveBuck and Eddie were meant to be together, there is no doubt about that. And even though they already had each other, they never stopped showing their adoration. It got annoying sometimes, listening to the two of them flirting with each other. Chimney spent most of his days pretending to gag at the sickeningly sweet love the two exhibited. Not that either of them was bothered in the slightest. Their love was true, mockery didn’t affect them at all. In fact, they seemed to thrive on it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Until The End Of Time

It was a calm Tuesday evening. Christopher was spending the night at his Abuela’s, so Buck and Eddie were enjoying a romantic meal at home. Obviously, Buck had cooked given that Eddie’s not allowed anywhere near a kitchen without constant supervision. The two of them would spend weeks preparing for nights like this one. Their shifts were spent talking about which movie they were going to watch and what wine they should buy. It should’ve driven everyone insane. But it didn’t, because it was so nice to them so in love with one another. Even after 3 years of dating, they still treasured the smallest moments. Their date nights weren’t about having a night without Christopher, they were about enjoying each other's company, bathing in the presence of their love.

Buck and Eddie were meant to be together, there is no doubt about that. And even though they already had each other, they never stopped showing their adoration. It got annoying sometimes, listening to the two of them flirting with each other. Chimney spent most of his days pretending to gag at the sickeningly sweet love the two exhibited. Not that either of them was bothered in the slightest. Their love was true, mockery didn’t affect them at all. In fact, they seemed to thrive on it.

Somedays, when they were feeling particularly mischievous, the two would shout pick up lines at one another while on calls.

The most memorable time was when the 118 were responding to a call at the home of an elderly woman named Jenny. The poor woman had fallen and couldn’t get back up. Despite the pain she was in, she didn’t stop commenting on the incredible good looks of the firefighters helping her back to her feet. Her words weren’t anything the boys hadn't heard before but coming from an elderly woman made them slightly less violating.

> “Well aren’t you two the most gorgeous young men I've ever laid my eyes on.”
> 
> “Haha, thank you, ma’am.”
> 
> “What are your names, honey?”
> 
> “I’m Buck and this is Eddie.”
> 
> “Oh aren’t you cute Buck. And Eddie those cheekbones! So pretty, like artwork.”
> 
> “Hey, Eddie! She thinks you’re pretty and I’m cute. That means that together we’d be pretty cute.”
> 
> “You are such a dork, babe.”

This wasn’t the first nor the last time Buck and Eddie found ways to be flirty with each other on the job, but it was everyone's favorite. You see, Jenny, despite her limited time with them, could tell how in love they were. Once she had recovered from her fall she went out of her way to track down the two handsome firefighters and offer them a sincere thank you. It wasn’t just words of gratitude she gave them, she gifted them two necklaces. One belonged to her and the other to her late wife. They’d bought those lockets on their first date and they became their good luck charm of sorts. Neither woman was superstitious but they couldn’t help but feel that as long as those necklaces remained safely clasped around their necks, nothing could tear them apart.

Unfortunately, a few years ago death took them from each other. Jenny had made a promise to her wife the night she died, that she would pass those necklaces on to another couple in the hope of bringing them lasting love. They both believed that as long as those necklaces belonged to someone living, their story and their love, would never truly die.

Buck wasn’t at the station when Jenny dropped off the necklaces but she made sure Eddie knew their history. Eddie saw it as the sign he'd been looking for and decided it was time to take the next step.

Which leads us back to their date night.

This particular night wasn’t out of the ordinary. Things were going as planned and they were both relaxed. They talked about their days even though they’d spent every second of the previous 24 hours together. The two of them laughed at jokes that had already been heard and listened to stories about calls they'd both attended and never once got bored.

Once the food had been finished, the movie was put on and the two men snuggled in each other's embrace. Only Buck seemed to be paying attention to the film though. If you asked Eddie now what they were watching I doubt he could tell you. He was too busy studying Buck’s face. Every feature was perfect to him. Seeing the way Evan smiled at whatever was happening on the screen brought nothing but joy to Eddie’s life.

> “Quit staring at me, it’s weird.”
> 
> “I was just wondering something…”
> 
> “What is it, babe?”
> 
> “Did it hurt?”
> 
> “What the hell are you talking about Eddie?”
> 
> “When you fell from heaven… did it hurt?”
> 
> “Are you flirting with me?”
> 
> “I’m glad you noticed!”
> 
> “Eddie, there's no need to keep flirting, you’ve already got me.”
> 
> “I know, doesn’t mean I can't keep telling you how much I love you.”
> 
> “Wow. Edmundo Diaz, expressing his emotions. Who would’ve thought?”
> 
> “I love you, Evan.”
> 
> “I love you too Diaz.”
> 
> “Seriously, we've known each other for 5 years and you still call me Diaz?”
> 
> “You called me Evan, what did you expect?”
> 
> “You’re lucky your cute.”
> 
> “Nah. I’m lucky cos you’re cute”
> 
> “That was cheesy”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “Evan… I… uhm…”
> 
> “Eddie, what's wrong?”
> 
> “Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. You are perfect. I don’t think I've ever been happier than when I'm with you. If you’d told me we’d be here that day we first met I would’ve laughed.”
> 
> “Yeah, I was kind of a dick huh.”
> 
> “People are often intimidated by my stunning good looks.”
> 
> “Whatever, G.I.”
> 
> “Seriously though, I love you… so much... Evan Buckley, will you marry me?”

People seem to think that the best kinds of proposals are the extravagant ones. The ones you can share on the internet, get thousands of likes and brag about for years. Those people are wrong. The best proposals come from comfort and love, not from a need to impress. Eddie’s proposal to Buck was simple and missing a ring, but it was perfect. The necklaces symbolized more than an engagement ring ever could and neither of them has taken them off since the day they became engaged.

I would like to raise a toast.

To my brother and the love of his life.

Congratulations and I am so proud of you both.

_Maddie raised her glass as she finished her speech, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Before she had the chance to put her glass down, she was enveloped in an emotional hug by her brother. The two Buckleys (now a Han and a Diaz) had found love and they couldn’t be happier. Soon, Eddie was joining the hug, tears freely flowing down his face too._

_As Maddie took her seat next to her husband, she looked over to her brother._

_He was in the arms of his love, with their son smiling next to them._

_He was happy._

_They all were._


End file.
